


Tahiti

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: -ish if you want, Art, Blood and Gore, Brain Surgery, Capsicoul - Freeform, Comics, Fan Comics, Gen, Or not that much, Psychological Trauma, Surgery, Tahiti is a Magical Place, but mostly Gen, depends on how you see it - Freeform, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major spoilers for Agents of SHIELD 1x11: The Magical Place.)) What if, when Phil needed some support in 'Tahiti', SHIELD had called his childhood hero? What’s better than a motivational speech from Captain America?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tahiti

**Author's Note:**

> Repeating myself but if you haven't seen what happened in Tahiti and don't want to be spoiled, just don't read it. Warning: this artwork contains violent and disturbing pictures of the events described in the show, proceed at your own risks. Needless to say, this is NSFW.

  



End file.
